Long time no see
by The madness in me
Summary: Bucky would know those eyes anywhere. (Proof that James Buchanan Barnes was charming enough to get away with anything)


Bucky was enjoying London. They weren't there long of course. Had to get back to the front line as soon as Steve got approval for his specialty team, but for the short time they were there it was a nice break.

He especially enjoyed the opportunity to be around girls again for a while.

There were a few who had caught his eye early on. Several who had been more than happy to return his attentions; others that had respectfully declined either because they were already in relationships or just honestly not interested. (There weren't many in that last category he was pleased to note)

Of those few who had kept a distance, one in particular had made a real impression on the cheeky American playboy. A driver and mechanic who was serving as a member of the Women's Auxiliaries service. A real classy broad.

It was the eyes that he noticed first. There was a confidence and dignity in them that he loved, offset by a glimmer of humour as if she knew something he didn't.

Her face was pretty, as nice as any dame he had ever encountered, but it wasn't just her looks that kept him interested, he honestly enjoyed talking with her. They had talked about everything, the war, their countries, their hobbies and interests, by this point she probably knew his whole life story but he in turn had failed to learn anything more about her personal life than her name. She was pleasant, kind, real smart and good humoured with a dedication to the job that he couldn't help but respect.

Bucky wasn't ashamed to admit he was a little bit smitten with the young woman.

He flirted shamelessly of course. Couldn't help it. It was in his nature. But it was futile. She simply didn't respond to his flirting the way many did. Just smiled at him and continued with her work.

When the time finally came for Steve's team to ship out Bucky was sad to say goodbye and although he knew it was selfish he was a little pleased to see the disappointment on the woman's face as she bid him goodbye and wished him well.

For the first time in the short time he had known her that spark of humour was absent from those pretty eyes. That little smile that told him there was something she knew that he didn't. Something important he was missing. He never did find out what the joke was.

…..

 _Be on your best behaviour._ That's what Fury told them. _Smile, be polite, and be respectful. Don't speak unless spoken to (pointed look towards Tony) and touch nothing._

Bucky felt his cheeks ache as he tried to hold his smile in place moving about the room by Steve's side conversing with the gathered dignitaries. It was an important event, but it was dull and truth be told he would rather not be there. Steve had been adamant he should come along though. Said it was his right to be a part of this.

To be honest he was lucky he had even been allowed.

Despite his best efforts these last few months there still wasn't a lot of trust for the winter soldier. His invitation was an honour and a privilege and he should be grateful for it. He _was_ grateful for it, but he was also restless and bored.

Finally their host arrived and the room fell into a hush as everyone moved into their designated places as the official introductions were made one by one. He stood tall and waited in the line for his turn.

Finally she reached him.

Bucky knew those eyes as soon as he saw them, with their calm dignity and still enduring spark of humour. Knew that face however much it had changed, still sporting the same little smile that seemed to be holding a secret.

Except this time he was finally in on the joke.

He felt the smile on his own face slowly spreading into one more natural.

More like the old Bucky.

"Well hey Liz. Long-time no see. Gotta say doll I'm impressed, all this time and you're still pretty as a picture" He couldn't have held back the cheeky wink that followed even if he had tried.

Steve face palmed.

Everyone else gasped in horror and indignation.

Her Majesty just laughed.

...

A/N- Historically inaccurate and unlikely even in the marvel world but let's be honest, if anyone could have got away with flirting with a princess and the Heir presumptive of England it would have been Bucky. For anyone not aware, Queen Elizabeth II did in fact serve in the British military during world war II as part of the Women's Auxiliaries service in London, aged 18, I doubt she would have been left alone with any American soldiers though. :)


End file.
